Talk:Time Piece
Young Frank Oz? The doctor at the very beginning, i that a young Frank Oz? :It's pretty hard to tell whether it is or not, considering we don't see the doctor's face there (which of course is part of the joke for the ending). -- Jon (talk) 17:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Time Piece Symbolism Symbolism is something I have a great interest in, most especially with a work like Time Piece. I just want to confirm the sources for the symbolism included on pages like Animals in Time Piece and Minor Characters in Time Piece. See the discussion of symbolism on Talk:The Junk Lady. I know the Time Piece: Film Study examines these points; is that from where this information stems? If so, can these explanations be accepted as Jim's actual intended symbols? With such an interpretive film as Time Piece, there is a lot of room for multiple points-of-view on the images and their meanings. I don't really have any specific point of dispute in the currently listed information; just want to make sure its 100% accurate. It might just need a Citation Needed tag or something--Cantus Rock 19:47, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Some stem partically from Schreivogel (though in fact his comments on workplace frustration went even further, so I toned them down a bit), but in some cases, a panting dog right after a stripper, well, there's really only one interpretation for that in lieu of the others. If you can think of a specific point of dispute, bring it up. My problem re Junk Lady was that it seemed to refer to both material capitalist posessiveness but also personally clinging to the past (the script draft seemed to clear that up). You'll note that really the two lists aren't all that interpretive, in fact. Most are just stating exactly what's there. A leopard in a suburb certainly draws a parallel between the jungle and suburbia. I don't claim that's what Jim intended, but unless the leopard was a symbol of Egyptian flatulence, I don't think that's going too far. You may notice I actually linked to the characters list in our Junk Lady discussion, by the way. If a passage strikes you as particularly problematic or misleading, feel free to point it out, but I think it works just as well as the interpretation of Fozzie's Last Lap, say. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:55, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Time Piece Actors I wasn't sure whether to stick these in yet, but I feel fairly certain that it was Frank Oz as the office messenger in the workplace sequence, and Jerry Juhl as the bartender shaking cocktails at the nightclub. Anyone care to confirm or contest before I add them in? Also found a claim online that Cheryl Henson was the girl glimpsed running around naked in the strip sequences, but I haven't found any real confirmation. And as I'm also hoping to expand and add a cast list for The Cube soon, where should we place performers in these films, which are neither Muppets nor Creature Shop? Create a "Henson Films Actors" category? Also, anyone with an actual VHS copy of this (I saw it on 16mm), feel free to correct or add to the names in the credits. --Andrew, Aleal 05:52, 11 March 2006 (UTC) : Okay, I haven't actually seen this film, but I'm sure that the girl running around naked wasn't a minor, so it probably wasn't Cheryl Henson (though I can't remember if she was the second or last Henson daughter born, but either way, she would have been too young to be runnign around naked on-screen, and I doubt that Jim Henson would have allowed his own daughter to be naked in a movie). Timepiece was made in 1964, o if Cheryl Henson was alive at the time, she would have probably been a baby (Jim's first daughter, Lisa, was born in 1961). --Minor muppetz 06:02, 11 March 2006 (UTC) ::The naked running toddler is indeed a Henson child, but Kirk Thatcher wouldn't say which one at MuppetFest for fear of strangulation. So if you know their birth dates, do the math and you can figure it out. ::I don't know about the Jerry Juhl cameo. From what I recall, you don't see the face of the bartender. I'll have to look at it again tonight. The office man is definitely Frank Oz though. A very young Frank, and this has been cited in at least one book. ::Also for future reference, someone on IMDb keeps putting Jerry Nelson on the cast list, but he hadn't yet joined Jim when this film was being made. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:43, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, Jerry Nelson isn't credited at all, so given that and the time frame, I didn't add him. The current list of names is what I could grab from the credits. The bartender's face is seen in two quick shots, a bespectacled man but looking somewhat older than Frank. Juhl also received second billing or so in the "talents" list, so since this was one of the more prolonged quick shots, I'm reasonably sure it's him, but confirmation would be nice. In the 1980s interview with Judy Harris which floats around, Jim Henson mentions that Don Sahlin is in a quick shot too, but he's not billed as an actor and I didn't catch him entirely. It may have been a background bit or something. --Andrew, Aleal 15:57, 11 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, so there was a naked child in the strip sequences. When I read here that there was a girl running around naked in a strip sequence, I figured it would have been an adult stripper. Man, I figured this film was meant to be weird, but didn't think it would be that weird. --Minor muppetz 00:48, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :::::It's barely five seconds or so and very inoccuous, intercut with footage of the nightclub stripper, the wife removing girdles, a dancing roast chicken, and a marionette skeleton. And I haven't even mentioned the pogo stick motif or the gorilla suit. So yes, it is that weird. The proper term, of course, is surrealism, and there's an almost unintentionally hilarious 1970 academic film study of it, with such questions as "Define the role of the TV chase, the painting of a pink elephant, running through the cemetary" and "The use of a toilet bowl is a cliche. Is it humorous?" Anyway, after two viewings, I feel convinced Jerry Juhl is the bartender, so I'm going to go ahead and add it, until/unless Scott or someone else begs to differ or finds another bit that was him. Studying the images of Jerry here, the smile and the glasses, seem to confirm it for me. Wish I knew what Diana Birkenfield looked like (based on billing, she may have been the busty receptionist, but I don't want to start a Muppet Central-esque rumor based on utter guess work there, so). --Andrew, Aleal 00:55, 13 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::I agree about the Jerry Juhl cameo. I'd never noticed before, but yeah, that's totally him. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:16, 13 March 2006 (UTC)